Tentacle Boy
by blurybeat
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Chanyeol adalah seorang pembuat ulah. la sangat membenci orang berpenampilan culun. Suatu malam setelah menghabiskan malam panasnya dengan seorang pelacur, tiba-tiba ia mendapat kutukan dari Dewa Penguasa Lautan. Apa hubungannya kutukan tersebut dengan siswa baru berpenampilan culun bernama Jongdae? Tag: EXO, ChanChen, ChenYeol.
1. Chapter 1: The Curse

**Tentacle Boy [1/3]**

 **by blurybeat**

* * *

 **Pairing** : Park Chanyeol/Kim Jongdae

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Summary:** Chanyeol adalah seorang pembuat ulah. la sangat membenci orang berpenampilan culun. Suatu malam setelah menghabiskan malam panasnya dengan seorang pelacur, tiba-tiba ia mendapat kutukan dari Dewa Penguasa Lautan. Apa hubungannya kutukan tersebut dengan siswa baru berpenampilan culun bernama Jongdae?

 **Warning/s:** boyxboy, drama, typos, mention of homophobia, a bit violence and angst, etcetera.

 **Author's Note:** Terima kasih banyak untuk Rikanagisa karena sudah memberikan ide dan alur untuk cerita ini. Enjoy you all!

* * *

.

.

.

"Suasananya sangat heboh saat ini! Kau tidak turun ke lantai dansa?!" Sehun berteriak heran saat melihat Chanyeol hanya berdiam diri di meja bar—tidak seperti biasanya. Padahal sahabatnya tak pernah sekali pun melewati malam, tanpa mabuk dan berbuat mesum di lantai dansa.

Chanyeol tak merespon apa pun yang di dengarnya, termasuk ungkapan keheranan Sehun atasnya. Kedua matanya hanya terfokus pada pergerakan brendi yang memutari gelas rendah yang digenggamnya. Riakan-riakan cahaya lampu disko yang terpantulkan dari gelasnya menerpa wajah rupawannya. Sayangnya, raut pasrah tanpa semangat sedang menghalangi aura bersinar dari wajah tampan itu.

Baru setelah Sehun menonjok bahunya dengan keras, Chanyeol bereaksi. Tubuhnya tersentak kaget. Hampir saja menghentakkan gelas rendahnya ke atas permukaan meja. Secara sekejap Sehun menemukan kilatan emosi melintas di mata hitam itu. "Apa yang kau inginkan?!" Chanyeol menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan yang bisa memicu perkelahian.

Untung saja Sehun bukan orang lain, melainkan sahabatnya. la masih bisa menahan emosinya saat melihat temannya membentaknya dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Jika tidak, maka bisa dipastikan, malam itu, bar akan heboh dengan sebuah pertarungan adu kuat gratis. Sehun kemudian hanya membalas reaksi berlebihan yang dilontarkan Chanyeol itu dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Butuh beberapa saat hingga Chanyeol menyadari kerutan kening yang Sehun tujukan padanya. la segera menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maafkan aku," gumam Chanyeol, mengakui perbuatan bodohnya tadi. la segera menenggak kembali brendinya yang masih tersisa. Beberapa gelas brendi itu memang cukup merenggut sedikit kesadarannya. "Kepalaku sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak begitu baik."

Sehun menerima gelas wiski yang beberapa menit lalu dipesannya dari bartender. "Ada apa denganmu? Ada masalah?" tanyanya dengan nada penasaran yang tinggi. Wajar saja nada itu dikeluarkannya. la sangat jarang menyaksikan Chanyeol tenggelam dalam masalah. Julukannya sebagai _happy-virus_ tidak datang secara sembarangan.

"Apa kau bertemu dengan seorang _nerd_ lagi? Jangan-jangan kali ini kau bertemu banyak _nerd,_ hingga perilakumu aneh sekali malam ini?" Sehun terkekeh sendiri, saat mengingat bagaimana Chanyeol membenci orang orang seperti itu, tanpa alasan yang jelas. "Ah, atau kau tiba-tiba dilamar oleh seorang _gay?_ Bukankah kau sangat membenci pria homoseksual?"

Chanyeol malah tenggelam lagi dalam lamunannya, tidak belajar dari kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan klasik yang sudah sering dilontarkan Sehun saat melihatnya sedikit saja tak bersemangat. la memang tipe yang mudah dibaca tingkah-lakunya oleh sahabatnya.

Dalam lamunannya, ia kembali memikirkan masalah yang saat ini sedang menjeratnya. Masalah penyebab tak ditemukannya kobaran semangat dalam dirinya malam ini. Masalah rumit yang berhubungan dengan keluarganya.

Meski pun ia bukan tipe anak yang begitu baik dalam bersikap _(bullshit,_ dia adalah _badboy!),_ tapi tak perlu diragukan lagi rasa sayangnya terhadap keluarganya sendiri. Oleh karena itu, ia berada dalam gelisah saat menemukan keadaan dirinya terjebak—antara rasa egonya atau rasa sayangnya pada keluarga.

Kemarin malam, kakeknya mengeluarkan sebuah ultimatum yang begitu mengguncang dirinya. Ia begitu bersungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan bahwa ultimatum itu sangat mengguncangnya. Kakeknya mengancam akan mengatur sebuah perjodohan untuknya, bila ia tidak segera mencari jodohnya sendiri. Baginya, bertemu dengan jodoh sama saja bertemu dengan maut.

Demi Tuhan, ia tidak berbohong saat sebelumnya mengatakan bahwa ia sangat menyayangi keluarganya—termasuk pria berumur yang berkuasa itu. Hanya saja, menuruti perintahnya sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Itu artinya ia harus segera menikah di usia mudanya. Setelah itu ia akan bertanggung jawab menjalankan salah satu dari banyaknya perusahaan yang keluarganya miliki. Bahkan, hingga kini ia sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan semua kejadian itu akan menimpanya apabila ia menerima ultimatum kakeknya nanti. Nalurinya menolak semua pilihan yang sebenarnya suatu saat pasti akan dijalaninya itu. Ia masih ingin menghabiskan masa mudanya. Bersenang-senang dan menyalurkan seluruh hasratnya.

"Tidak. Tak ada apa pun. Aku baik-baik saja." Chanyeol akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Memilih untuk tak membagi masalah yang sekarang menimpanya kepada temannya. Untuk saat ini, tidak.

Sehun tertawa pendek. "Baiklah jika kau tak ingin memberitahuku." Sangat mengenal kebiasaan sahabatnya. Seolah cenayang, ia bisa tahu pasti jika Chanyeol memiliki masalah saat ini. Sehun menebak jika masalah sahabatnya itu bukan masalah biasa saja—bukan masalah Chanyeol tentang ranjangnya atau pun kekalahannya dalam perkelahian dan judi. Mungkin sahabatnya itu tak ingin berbagi saat ini. la bisa memakluminya. Ia hanya perlu menunggu hingga Chanyeol mau meluapkannya padanya.

Sehun mendecak kesal. "Kau tau, _hyung._ Kau terlihat menjijikan saat melankolis seperti ini," cibir Sehun dengan lancarnya. Chanyeol menghadiahinya dengan mencibir balik. Setelah merasakan keadaan yang pas, Sehun menarik paksa lengan Chanyeol dengan semangat menuju lautan makhluk liar di lantai dansa. "Lupakan masalahmu, lebih baik kita bersenang-senang."

Chanyeol baru beberapa detik lalu berdiri di lantai dansa, tapi sudah banyak sekali benda-benda lunak (bagian tubuh manusia) yang bertabrakan dengan tubuhnya. Inilah salah satu maksud dari bersenang-senang yang disebutkannya tadi: menikmati bagian-bagian tubuh manusia tanpa memerlukan suatu ikatan. Setelah menikah, Chanyeol ragu ia akan bisa meneruskan kesenangannya ini.

Ngomong ngomong, ia selalu menyukai perasaan yang dirasakannya ini. Perasaan yang didapatnya saat mabuk dan berdansa tanpa peduli malu. Efek brendi yang diteguknya tadi membuatnya adrenalinnya terpacu. Pula hentakan musik bergenre _deep house_ di telinganya, semakin menambah nikmat pergerakannya dalam menari. Perasaan melayang yang membuat pikiran risaunya bisa lenyap sementara.

"Hai, tampan," desah seseorang—wanita, begitu keras terdengar ditengah musik yang mengguncang.

Chanyeol tak bisa menghitung dengan benar berapa banyak wanita yang saat ini sedang mengerubunginya. Satu hal yang pasti, para wanita itu dengan sengaja mengadukan tubuh ke arahnya. la tak merasa keberatan dengan hal itu, justru ia sangat bangga karena dirinya mampu menjadi pusat perhatian. Maka dari itu, ia membiarkan saja saat sebuah tangan yang sangat halus merayap di depan dadanya. Chanyeol menyerah. Suatu sentuhan ditulang rusuknya mampu membuatnya bergetar.

"Nakal sekali," ungkapnya pada seorang wanita berwajah lonjong yang bergerak-gerak liar di hadapannya. Seringaian tipis Chanyeol dibalas dengan kerlingan mata oleh wanita seksi itu. Wanita itu kemudian mendelikan mata rubahnya pada gadis-gadis lain yang ikut melingkupi Chanyeol tadi. Chanyeol tertawa kecil saat melihat wanita lain yang terkena pelototannya pergi menjauh.

Wanita itu langsung mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Chanyeol, saat tangan pria itu melingkari pinggangnya. Mereka berdua langsung saja menari mengikuti detakan musik. Pandangan kedua pasang mata itu otomatis saling tertaut tanpa putus sedikit pun. Tidak sepenuhnya, sesekali pandangan Chanyeol teralih secara otomatis ke arah dada besar sang wanita. Salahkan hormon mudanya yang bergolak serta dada besar yang menyembul di balik gaun murah berpotongan rendah itu. Semakin lama, semakin meriahnya musik yang mengguncang, semakin liar pula goyangan tubuh keduanya. Sehingga, tak mungkin bisa terhindarkan jika percikan-percikan seksual mulai merambat tubuh keduanya.

Kedua mata Chanyeol yang tertutupi kabut memperjelas keadaannya sekarang: ia ingin seks. Sebelah tangan Chanyeol yang tadi berada di pinggang sang wanita kini berpindah menuju leher. Tangan itu mulai meremas-remas bagian belakang leher halus itu dengan irama yang terjaga. Melahirkan desahan-desahan yang mampu membentuk tenda di bagian depan celananya.

Wanita itu hanya mampu memiringkan kepalanya sambil memejam nikmat. "Bukankah lebih ba-baik jika kita membawa ini ke tempat yang lebih nyaman?" ajak wanita itu, sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang membutuhkan.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. "Ayo." Rasa senang sudah menyerangnya duluan saat mengingat bahwa malam ini ia akan tenggelam lagi dalam kenikmatan duniawi. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. la ingin terus seperti ini. Tidak boleh ada yang menghalanginya. Kakeknya, pun jodohnya kelak.

.

.

.

"Aku lapar," rengek wanita yang Chanyeol tak pernah ingin tahu namanya itu. Wanita berdada besar di klub tadi yang akan menjadi sasaran gairahnya malam ini. "Bisakah kita berhenti sebentar di restoran Jepang yang ada di persimpangan jalan itu?" pintanya setelah suara geraman dalam perutnya terdengar untuk yang kedua kali.

Chanyeol berdesis kesal atas permintaan itu. Celana kain hitamnya sudah semakin menyesak dan kepalanya bisa meledak kapan saja karena gairah. Berani sekali jalang ini mengulur-ulur waktunya! Padahal ia ingin segera menuntaskan urusan seksualnya dengan cepat.

Tangan wanita itu malah berpindah mengelus-elus pahanya dengan perlahan, membujuknya. Menimbulkan semakin banyak desiran darah panas yang melingkupi selangkangannya. "Ayolah! Aku sangat lapar..." Nada rengekannya terdengar begitu buruk di telinga Chanyeol, tapi ia yakin suara desahannya akan terdengar lebih baik dari itu. "Kudengar memakan gurita mentah bisa menaikan libido secara drastis. Bukankah itu bagus untuk kita berdua yang akan mencapai surga tertinggi malam ini?" bujuk wanita itu lagi. Kini menggoyang-goyangkan lengannya yang memegang setir kemudi.

Chanyeol akhirnya membelokkan setirnya, setelah sebelumnya mengeluarkan hembusan napas keras. Mengarahkan Aston Martin miliknya menuju basemen restoran. Chanyeol bersumpah, ia menuruti perintah rubah itu bukan karena bujukannya mengenai libido. Kenyataannya, libidonya selalu tinggi setiap saat tanpa perlu memakan makanan afrodisiak apa pun. Ia hanya ingin menghentikan rengekan jelek itu dan menuntaskan hasratnya sesegera mungkin.

Beberapa menit kemudian keduanya sudah terduduk di depan meja dengan sumpit di masing-masing tangan. Tepat di seberang meja, seorang koki keturunan Jepang sedang meracik sushi dengan beberapa potongan daging segar. Koki itu masih terlihat sangat lihai dalam menggunakan pisaunya, meski keriput di wajahnya sudah jelas terlihat—mungkin seumuran kakeknya. Setelah beberapa ikan laut, kini giliran beberapa gurita yang siap merasakan tajamnya pisau sang koki.

"Tunggu!" sergah si rubah yang duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

Mata sipit koki itu langsung semakin menipis saat pekerjaannya dihentikan.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya menghela napasnya saat merasakan ocehan wanita itu akan menyembur sebentar lagi.

"Bukankah gurita itu terlalu kecil?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk gurita yang tentakel-tentakelnya masih sedikit bergerak-gerak di atas talenan. "Aku ingin gurita yang itu saja!" Telunjuknya berpindah pada gurita yang berada dalam toples air yang tersimpan di bagian atas lemari. Memang jika dibandingkan, ukuran gurita dalam toples berukuran jauh lebih besar daripada gurita yang akan dipotong itu.

Raut wajah sang koki berubah drastis, saat mendengar permintaan wanita itu. Kulit wajahnya berubah pucat dan sewarna pias. Sesuatu yang sangat menakutkan seperti baru saja menyerangnya. Bahkan butiran-butiran keringat mulai berbuah dari kulit keningnya. "Gurita itu... ti-tidak dijual," akunya. Gagapan dalam pengakuan pria itu membuat kernyitan di kening wanita itu timbul.

"Kenapa tidak dijual, tapi malah dipajang di sana? Apakah sudah dipesan sebelumnya?" Serangan pertanyaan menyeroboti penjelasan yang sempat akan diungkapkan sang koki. "Apakah karena harganya sangat mahal?"

Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat perdebatan tak berarti penghabis waktu yang dipertunjukkan di hadapannya.

"Bukan be-begitu—"

Wanita menyela dengan berdecak, keras. "Kalau begitu, cepat sajikan aku gurita yang itu!" tandasnya dengan kekeras-kepalaan yang tidak bisa dibendung.

Sang koki terlihat hampir menyerah. la seperti kehabisan pasokan kata-kata. Kata-kata sanggahan tak bisa diucapkannya lagi. Kini pria tua itu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Chanyeol. Memberinya tatapan memohon.

Tak ingin kalah, jalang di sebelahnya juga memberikannya tatapan memohon yang sama, tapi lebih menjengkelkan.

Melihat kedua hal tersebut langsung mendidihkan amarah dalam dadanya. Chanyeol menghentakan meja dengan genggaman tangannya. "Berikan saja gurita itu padanya!" bentak Chanyeol pada pria tua itu. Hasrat seksual tinggi yang menyergap tubuhnya membuat ia kehilangan akal sehatnya. Ia hanya ingin kepuasan seksnya secepat mungkin. "Aku akan membayar berapa pun harganya."

Wanita itu merasa sangat senang, sementara si koki hanya memejamkan mata atas kekalahannya. Setelah menghela napasnya, pria itu mengambil dan membuka toples yang terlihat sangat berat itu. Dengan tangan yang gemetar hebat, koki Jepang itu mulai membunuh gurita super itu. Mencabiknya menjadi bagian-bagian kecil.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba berfirasat buruk.

.

.

.

[ **(!)** Adegan seks Chanyeol dengan si pelacur. Boleh dilewat ke scene selanjutnya (tiga titik di tengah), tidak akan membuat rancu cerita.]

Chanyeol menghentak-hentakan pinggulnya dengan kuat dan cepat ke arah pinggang sang wanita. Penis berkondomnya keluar masuk melewati vagina kesat yang mengeluarkan cairan lubrikasi secara terus menerus. Wajahnya terbalur oleh keringat yang menyiratkan kepuasan yang tak terbendung. Tak perlu menunggu lebih lama hingga tubuh keduanya mengejang hebat. Pinggul Chanyeol bergetar kuat saat penisnya menyemprotkan cairan sperma ke dalam kondom yang menyelimuti penisnya yang berkedut-kedut. Butuh beberapa waktu hingga kejangan di tubuhnya berhenti. Chanyeol merasa sangat puas karena telah mencapai surganya lagi malam ini.

Hingga kemudian Chanyeol tak begitu ingat apa yang ia lakukan setelahnya, karena kesadarannya perlahan menghilang.

.

.

.

"BANGUNLAH!"

Chanyeol terperanjat kaget saat mendengar suara menggelegar yang memekakkan telinganya sesaat. la yang sedang berada di ambang kesadarannya langsung mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling untuk mencari sumber suara. Sejauh mata memandang, ia tak menemukan apa pun selain tembok dengan pola kehidupan laut.

Huh?!

Tubuhnya tersentak lagi saat terpampang seorang lelaki—setua kakeknya—yang berbadan sangat kekar. Menjulang sangat tinggi di hadapannya, hampir lima kali lipat besar tubuhnya sendiri. Penampilannya sangat-sangat kuno, dan...

Astaga! Kemana perginya kaki pria itu?!

Chanyeol menyadarinya saat melihat tubuh bagian bawah sang pria tua. Dari pinggul sampai ke bawah, bukannya sepasang kaki, malah selusin tentakel besar yang melekat dengan tubuh bagian atas kakek itu. Langsung saja ia membelalakkan matanya, tubuhnya bergetar begitu hebat. Jauh lebih hebat jika dibandingkan dengan saat ia sedang orgasme.

"Si-siapa kau?!" lolongnya. Suaranya bahkan tergagap, saking takutnya ia pada sosok super aneh di depannya. Aneh, tapi sangat mengintimidasi. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, Chanyeol berhasil menemukan pria lain yang ditakuti selain kakeknya. "Apa maumu?!"

Makhluk aneh itu malah tertawa keras. Saat mendengar kerasnya tawa itu, Chanyeol menyadari bahwa hidupnya akan berada dalam bahaya besar. "Siapa aku?" pongahnya dengan nada luar biasa angkuh. "Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" Kakek tua itu berkilah dengan rasa percaya diri yang tinggi. "Aku adalah dewa penguasa seluruh samudera yang ada di bumi!"

Pfft—

Yang benar saja, penguasa samudera?! Dewa?! Chanyeol hampir saja menyemburkan tawanya. Untung saja ia masih bisa mengingat besarnya lengan kakek tua itu—tentu saja.

Tanpa memberi kesempatan bagi Chanyeol untuk mengajukan satu pun pertanyaan, kakek tua itu mendengus. Kemudian percikan-percikan listrik yang berubah menjadi belahan petir keluar dari ujung jari pria yang mengaku dewa itu. Petir itu muncul dan hilang secepat cahaya. Melenyapkan dan menewaskan seekor paus besar yang ada di seberang mata Chanyeol.

Sial, Chanyeol baru menyadari bahwa pemandangan laut yang dilihatnya tadi ternyata bukanlah tembok. Semuanya asli. Chanyeol terbelalak. Mulutnya menganga sangat lebar.

Kakek tua itu tertawa puas melihat ekspresi jelek di walah Chanyeol. Berbahagia atas penderitaannya. "Kau akhirnya percaya," desisnya tajam dengan nada penuh kemenangan. "Kau sekarang berada di kerajaanku, karena kau telah melakukan kesalahan. Kesalahan paling berat yang pernah kau lakukan selama seumur hidupmu." Tiba-tiba saja, tawanya yang tadi sempat menggelegar kini lenyap. Tergantikan oleh raut serius yang meloloskan tulang-tulang di kaki Chanyeol. "Kau telah membunuh anak tersayangku..."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya mendengar vonis itu. Kembali mengingat kesalahan yang pernah ia perbuat seumur hidupnya. Sejauh ini, tak ada kata membunuh dalam catatan kejahatannya, hanya ada kesalahan-kesalahan kecil—menurutnya. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah ingatan menyentaknya.

Kakinya bergetar hebat saat mengingat suatu hal penting. Ia bahkan sudah tak mampu berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri saat ini. Gurita itu. Gurita besar itu! Gurita besar dalam toples itu! Apakah anaknya adalah gurita besar dalam toples itu?! Gila! la sudah secara tak langsung merencanakan pembunuhan terhadapnya! Pantas saja koki tua itu terlihat sangat ketakutan saat membunuh gurita itu! Mungkinkah koki itu sudah tahu? Kenapa ia tak memberitahunya?! Sialan!

"Ya, benar." Dewa itu memastikan pikirannya layaknya peramal—tentu saja, ia sangat sakti. "Dia adalah putra bungsuku yang paling kusayang. Kau berani beraninya telah membuatnya lenyap dari bumi ini! Gara-gara kau aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi! Akan kupastikan kau akan menderita seumur hidupmu karena perbuatan nistamu itu. Kau akan merasakan penderitaan yang jauh lebih perih dari penderitaanya saat tercabik-cabik oleh pisau tajam itu! HA! HA! HA!"

Tawa sadisnya semakin membuat Chanyeol merasa sangat tidak berdaya.

"Kau akan merasakan penyesalan yang luar biasa. Tentakel-tentakel akan tumbuh dalam tubuhmu. Benda-benda itu akan keluar saat kau terkena air, atau saat kau bertemu dengan wajah cinta sejatimu. Kau harus orgasme hebat untuk melenyapkan tentakel tu secara sementara. Jika kau berpikir jika orgasme adalah pekerjaan mudah, maka kau salah. Dengan adanya tentakel itu, orgasme akan menjadi kegiatan paling sulit yang pernah kau lewati selama kau hidup."

Chanyeol hanya mampu berkedip, otaknya kosong. Satu yang ia tahu, la sudah merasa sangat takut dan menyesal. Bahkan sebelum kakek tua itu memulai pembalasannya.

"Hanya jodohmulah yang akan mampu mematahkan kutukan ini. Kau harus menikah dengannya, tentu saja. Tetapi aku tak akan membiarkan kutukan ini semudah itu. Aku akan pastikan kau akan merasa kesulitan luar biasa dalam menemukan jodohmu! HAAA!"

.

.

.

Chanyeol terbangun akibat tusukan sinar matahari dari celah jendela apartemennya ke arah matanya. Rasa pusing yang memukul-mukul kepalanya membuatnya malas memulai harinya. Jika tidak mengingat sekolahnya, mungkin ia akan memilih bermalas-malasan di tempat tidurnya. Beruntung Chanyeol menyuruh wanita pasangan seksnya tadi malam untuk pulang sebelum ia bangun. Bisa-bisa kepalanya akan jauh lebih pening jika wanita itu ada dan mengoceh lagi. Menghancur leburkan paginya.

Chanyeol bangkit dari tidurnya sambil menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Meskipun wanita yang tadi malam berbagi kenikmatan dengannya itu sangat menjengkelkan dan sangat cerewet, tetapi layanannya begitu baik. Keahliannya dalam menyentuh syaraf-syaraf sensitif tubuhnya dengan baik mampu membuatnya tersenyum puas pagi ini.

Chanyeol berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya sambil melakukan gerakan peregangan. Setelah sampai di depan wastafel, ia mengambil pasta gigi dan menggosokkannya ke mulutnya dengan sikat gigi. la tersenyum lebar saat rasa brendi yang kemarin malam ia teguk menghilang dan giginya bersih kembali. Kemudian ia melumuri rahang dan bagian bawah hidungnya dengan sabun cukurnya. Alat cukurnya dengan lihai memangkas bulu-bulu halus yang tumbuh secara signifikan. la puas dengan kecemerlangan wajahnya yang kembali sempurna.

Chanyeol lalu menelanjangi dirinya sendiri dengan melepas celana dalam hitamnya yang sejak bangun ia pakai. Setelah celana dalam itu berakhir di kotak cuciannya, Chanyeol memutar keran showernya. Percikan air dengan derasnya menghujami setiap bagian tubuhnya yang terasa lengket oleh keringat, air liur, dan cairan-cairan dari saluran reproduksi.

la begitu menikmati kegiatan membersihkan dirinya sambil bersenandung. Ia terlihat bahagia. Padahal, ia masih belum mengingat kejadian setelah seksnya kemarin malam.

Setelah ia selesai menyegarkan kembali badannya, ia mengecek penampilan seksi tubuhnya melalui kaca panjang di seberang kamar mandi. la memicingkan matanya saat menangkap bayangan sesuatu.

Satu. Ia berkedip. Dua. la berkedip, lagi, dengan bodohnya. Ti—

"KYAAAAAH!"

Barulah ia menyadari. Terdapat lusinan benda ungu aneh yang penuh dengan tentakel, bergerak melata di belakang punggungnya. Tangannya bergerak meraba daerah punggungnya itu. Kepanikan luar biasa menghantamnya saat merasakan benda berlendir itu menyatu dengan punggungnya. MENYATU DENGAN PUNGGUNGNYA.

"KYAAAAAH!"

TERKUTUKLAH KAKEK TUA ITU! SERTA KUTUKAN SIALANNYA!

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau terlihat seperti tidak pernah orgasme selama setahun penuh."

Sehun memberikan pernyataannya atas penampilan sahabatnya pagi ini. Jika lusa kemarin malam pemuda jangkung itu terlihat buruk, maka pagi ini penampilannya sudah sangat memprihatinkan.

Jauh dari kebiasaannya, Chanyeol datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali—meski tetap terlambat. Rambut peraknya acak-acakan. Angin topan sepertinya memporak-porandakan apartemennya malam tadi. Pakaiannya terlihat kusut, padahal biasanya setiap jengkalnya selalu lurus dan rapi.

Satu lagi hal yang terpenting: sahabatnya itu mengeluarkan bau yang sangat aneh. Bau yang sangat amis.

"Kau pergi ke pasar ikan tadi pagi?"

Sehun bertanya lagi sambil menjepit hidungnya dengan dua jari. Sebenarnya bau yang ditebarkan sahabatnya itu tidak begitu menyengat, tapi Sehun ingin melebih-lebihkan saja. Agar temannya itu menyadari betapa buruknya dia pagi ini.

Chanyeol memicingkan matanya tajam. Bukannya merasa tertindas atas tajamnya pandangan itu, Sehun malah merasa kasihan melihatnya. Meski pun tatapan tajam, tapi tatapan itu lebih terlihat seperti pandangan meminta pertolongan di mata Sehun. Sungguh Sehun sangat ingin membantu pria yang lebih tua darinya itu. Hanya saja, bagaimana caranya ia membantu bila Chanyeol saja enggan menceritakan masalahnya?

Pagi ini saja Sehun sudah lebih dari tiga kali menanyakan masalah apa yang sedang melandanya. Selalu saja gelengan kepala yang didapatkannya sebagai respon. la menghela napasnya dengan lelah. Chanyeol tidak boleh menyalahkannya jika ia menyamakannya dengan Vivi. Mereka berdua sama-sama merupakan makhluk terdekatnya yang sangat keras kepala.

Chanyeol mendengarkan semua celotehan yang dinyanyikan Sehun pagi ini. Namun kepalanya sudah terlalu sesak untuk menanggapi itu semua. Otaknya masih sibuk mencerna kejadian di luar nalar yang terjadi beberapa puluh jam lalu. Mungkin saja kepalanya terbentur sesuatu yang sangat keras hingga halusinasi hebat menghinggapinya. Bahkan saat jarinya menyentuh tentakel yang tertera pada punggungnya, ia tak bisa berpikir bahwa kejadian ini tak bisa lebih nyata lagi.

Kemarin pagi saat tentakel itu pertama kali muncul, ia sangat frustasi. la menghabiskan lebih dari tiga jam untuk melemaskan penisnya yang membengkak. Semua kutukan Dewa Penguasa Lautan itu terbukti.

Apalagi saat ia mengatakan orgasme adalah pekerjaan paling sulit. Chanyeol bukan pria yang cepat orgasme. la merasa sangat bangga karena hal itu. Tapi memuaskan dirinya sendiri selama tiga jam tidak membuatnya bangga sama sekali! la justru merasa sangat menderita!

Dengan tubuh—terutama tangan—yang terasa sangat lemas dan lelah, Chanyeol pergi ke restoran Jepang yang kemarin malam dikunjunginya. Ia memaksa koki tua berengsek itu untuk mengungkapkan segala yang diketahuinya. la hampir saja berkeinginan untuk membunuh kakek itu saat semua dugaannya terbukti benar. Kakek tua itu telah mengetahui semua kutukan itu, tapi ia tak memberitahunya sama sekali.

Sebelum pembunuhan itu terjadi, kakek itu mengungkapkan alibinya, yang otomatis melenyapkan hasrat membunuh Chanyeol yang begitu tinggi. Kakek tua itu mengaku bahwa ia mendapat gurita itu dari seorang tengkulak yang memaksanya untuk membelinya. Ia membelinya dengan terpaksa, lalu menyimpannya. Malam harinya, koki itu mendapatkan sebuah bunga tidur. Ia bertemu dengan Dewa Penguasa Lautan yang bisa mengeluarkan petir dari jarinya—nyaris persis seperti mimpi Chanyeol. Beruntungnya koki itu karena ia tak mendapat kutukan yang sama dengannya. la hanya diperintahkan untuk melepaskan gurita itu kembali ke lautan, bila tak ingin mendapatkan kutukan. Sialan.

 _"Hyung,_ ada murid baru." Sehun menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Sehun bereaksi saat melihat seorang lelaki pendek mengekori langkah Pak Moon. Rambut cokelat mudanya bergoyang-goyang saat berjalan. Sebelum Chanyeol memberikan reaksi apa pun, Sehun sudah siap menyelanya, "Sebaiknya kau jangan melihatnya karena dia _nerd._ Tidak baik jika kau mem- _bully_ -nya di hari pertamanya bersekolah. Oh, lihatlah betapa tebalnya kacamata bulat itu!"

"Perkenalkan dirimu!" Pak Moon memberikan intruksi pada pria berkacamata tebal itu.

"Namaku Kim Jongdae."

Chanyeol berakhir dengan mengangkat kepalanya perlahan saat suara yang begitu indah mengetuk telinganya.

"Semester lalu aku bersekolah di Tiongkok, tapi karena alasan keluarga, aku pindah ke Seoul semester ini. Aku harap kita semua bisa berteman."

Seharusnya tak begini, Chanyeol memberontak pada dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya dadanya tidak berdegup-degup kencang saat ia melihat binaran mata cokelat di balik kacamata tebal itu. Seharusnya perasaannya tak tergelitik saat menyaksikan bagaimana bibir itu melengkung lancip saat pemiliknya tersenyum pada seluruh isi kelas. Seharusnya... argh!

Chanyeol merasa isi lambungnya berdesakan ingin keluar dari tubuhnya. Ia tak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya secara kompak bekerja di luar kesadarannya seperti ini. Tenggorokannya tercekat saat pria berpipi tajam itu mempertemukan tatapan mereka berdua. Ia merasa ingin muntah karena ledakan antusias yang tak terduga dalam tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya berputar menyakitkan. Suhu tubuhnya tiba-tiba melonjak tinggi. Celana sekolah yang dipakainya seketika terasa sangat sesak. Isinya secara cepat berdiri menegak dan menegang.

Chanyeol tahu benar bahwa saat ini gairahnya sedang memuncak. Tetapi ia tak mengerti kenapa keinginannya itu seketika datang! Kepanikan mulai menakuti Chanyeol saat ia merasa punggungnya secara pertahan mengeluarkan benda-benda kenyal seperti kemarin pagi. Tentakel itu mulai timbul lagi.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kau bisa duduk. Kurasa tempat duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo tak terisi—"

BRAK!

Saat Jongdae akan berjalan ke arah meja berpenghuni seorang pria bermata bulat, ia melihat seorang siswa yang sangat tinggi tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya. Bahu pria bertelinga peri itu sempat mengenainya saat ia dengan tergesa berlari ke arah pintu keluar. Jongdae mengikuti pergerakannya saat pria itu mendobrak pintu kelas dengan beringas. Sebelum pria itu keluar, ia berteriak pada Pak Moon kalau ia akan pergi ke toilet. Sementara Pak Moon mengomel jengkel pada pria jangkung tadi, Jongdae hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya.

Aneh.

.

.

.

 **TBC!**

* * *

Awalnya mau post bulan depan, tapi gara-gara Jongdae sama Joohyun perform bareng Sseomta jadi semangat 45 nulis fic ini. Jongdae-nya masih cupu kaku gitu sih sama Joohyun, tapi wa puas karena impian wa terwujud. Mereka cocok. Kapan NIKAH?!

AKHIRNYA, bisa nulis lagi fic couple kesayangan ChanChen! Sungguh sangat bahagia karena moment mereka berdua makin banyak. Sempet duet pula di Sugarman! Makasih pokoknya buat Mas Yeol yang suka memanjakan Mas Ode. Wa mimisan di sini melihat kemesraan kalian...

Mau ucapin selamat juga buat kesuksesan ChenYeol di Tiongkok. Buat Beautiful Accident-nya Mas Ode sama Kanjeng Mas Jun yang ternyata laku keras. Juga buat SIMAF-nya Mas Yeol yang box office! (Apa cuma wa yang mikir lawan mainnya CY mirip sama JD? Makanya, waktu CY kissing, wa malah seneng ngebayangin JDXCY.)

Makasih buat yang udah sempetin baca. Maaf atas segala typo-nya. Bahagia karena makin banyak yang suka ChanChen. Makin banyak fansite dan fanartist CC yang memanjakan wa dengan karya mereka. Makin banyak juga author yang tertarik nulis tentang mereka. Makasih!

Terakhir, makasih banyak buat Rikanagisa!

(Oh, iya. Bagi kalian yang suka baca fic English, wa mau nyaranin fic CC favorite wa, Park "Pussy Smasher" Chanyeol dan Fallen Under Your Spell!)


	2. Chapter 2: The Nerd

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kau bisa duduk. Kurasa tempat duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo tak terisi—"

BRAK!

Saat Jongdae akan berjalan ke arah meja berpenghuni seorang pria bermata bulat, ia melihat seorang siswa yang sangat tinggi tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya. Bahu pria bertelinga peri itu sempat mengenainya saat ia dengan tergesa berlari ke arah pintu keluar. Jongdae mengikuti pergerakannya saat pria itu mendobrak pintu kelas dengan beringas. Sebelum pria itu keluar, ia berteriak pada Pak Moon kalau ia akan pergi ke toilet. Sementara Pak Moon mengomel jengkel pada pria jangkung tadi, Jongdae hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya.

Aneh.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Tentacle Boy [2/3]**

 **by blurybeat**

* * *

.

.

.

Chanyeol terduduk di atas kloset toilet sekolahnya dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan. Tubuhnya hampir bugil dengan keringat dan sperma yang tercecer di sekitar tubuhnya. Bisa terlihat bekas aliran air mata yang mengering di bawah matanya. Beberapa saat sebelumnya ia sempat menangis karena sangat frustasi—mengejutkan karena ia bahkan tidak menangis saat jarinya patah ketika bermain basket. Sangat menggelikan memang, mengingat tingkah lakunya selama ini.

la sudah melakukan segala cara untuk melepaskan hasratnya. Ia sudah mengocok penisnya dengan seluruh tenaganya. la sudah melarikan jarinya untuk memberikan elusan pada semua bagian-bagian sensitifnya. Ia sudah melakukan segalanya (percayalah, segalanya!), tapi semua percuma karena ia tak merasakan sedikit pun kenikmatan berarti yang mampu mengurangi hasratnya. Padahal, kemarin pagi, meskipun memakan waktu berjam-jam, semua hal yang dilakukannya itu membuahkan hasil: orgasme.

Setidaknya kemarin pagi ia masih merasa nikmat saat mengocoknya. Kali ini, nihil. Merasa geli pun tidak.

Akhirnya, rasa frustasinya telah mencapai puncaknya. Ia mulai mengeluarkan sumpah serapah pada dewa tua sialan yang telah memberinya semua kutukan ini. Juga pelacur menjengkelkan yang ia sewa, serta koki masakan Jepang yang telah membunuh gurita itu tanpa memberitahunya kebenaran yang sesungguhnya. Gara-gara mereka semua, sekarang ia harus merasakan kutukan sialannya seorang diri! la berakhir menjadi manusia paling menjijikkan di dunia: pria dengan tentakel yang melekat di punggungnya.

 _Tentakel ungu sialan!_

Saking jengkelnya, Chanyeol mengambil salah satu tentakel yang merayap di pinggirnya. Menggigitnya dengan sekuat tenaga, namun hasilnya malah serangan rasa sakit yang didapatnya. Sepertinya tentakel-tentakel sialan itu sudah benar-benar menyatu dengan tubuhnya. Apa pun yang dirasakan tentakel itu, mampu ia rasakan.

Pikirannya lalu tertuju pada wajah pria pendek di kelas tadi. Jika perkataan si kakek itu benar (bukankah, semua tentangnya selalu terbukti benar?), maka kali ini penyebab keluarnya tentakel itu adalah si murid baru itu. Itu berarti—

 _"...tentakel akan tumbuh dalam tubuhmu. Benda-benda itu akan keluar saat kau terkena air; atau saat kau bertemu dengan wajah cinta sejatimu—"_

Chanyeol merasa ditampar berkali-kali hari ini.

Pria pendek itu! Pria berambut almond dengan potongan keriting. Pria bertulang pipi tinggi. Pria bermata cokelat yang memancarkan sinar aneh dari balik kacamata tebalnya. Pria berbibir lancip dengan lengkungan aneh di ujungnya. Pria itu adalah... jodohnya?

Demi Tuhan! Yang benar saja?!

Jodohnya kelak adalah seorang _laki-laki_ dengan bonus super- _nerd_? Kepala Chanyeol berdenyut denyut setelah serangan ketidakinginan menyerang perutnya. Ia ingin muntah. Kenapa? Kenapa harus _pria_ itu? Dari sekian banyaknya makhluk yang ada di dunia, kenapa jodohnya harus sesorang yang memiliki suatu hal yang sangat di bencinya?!

Seumur hidupnya Chanyeol sudah banyak menemui orang-orang seperti itu. la membenci mereka setengah mati. Selalu ada perasaan ingin menindas yang besar saat melihat orang-orang seperti itu. Bahkan sering kali ia ingin orang-orang seperti itu menderita dan lenyap dari dunia ini. Kini, orang yang seharusnya ia buat lenyap dan menderita itu justru adalah calon jodohnya.

Walaupun... harus Chanyeol akui sendiri. Pria tadi memiliki sesuatu yang berbeda dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya sempat terpeleset. Sesuatu yang memacunya saat memandang matanya yang berbinar memancarkan cahaya serta bibir tipisnya dengan bentuk unik di ujung itu. Ngomong-ngomong soal bibir itu—

Chanyeol tersentak kaget. Kedua matanya melotot luar biasa saat memandangi penisnya sendiri yang berkedut kuat. Baru saja ia merasakan kocokan tangan di penisnya mulai memberikan percikan kenikmatan! Setelah mengocoknya berlama-lama, akhirnya kenikmatan—

Hal itu bisa terjadi tidak lain karena ia membayangkan bibir pria itu—sekali lagi, bibir pria itu—dengan lihainya menghisap penisnya. Tidak mungkin! Mustahil anggota tubuh pria itu mampu merangsangannya secara seksual!

Namun, lagi-lagi, rasa nikmatnya tersalurkan saat bayangan lidah pria itu menyapu ujung penisnya terlintas di depan matanya. "Ah!" Ia bahkan mendesah karena itu!

Merasa ketagihan dengan perasaan nikmat yang berbeda dari perasaan yang biasanya ia rasakan, ia dengan sengaja mengulangi kegiatannya yang sebelumnya ia lakukan: mengocok penisnya (coret) sambil memikirkan wajah pria berbibir kucing itu lagi (/coret). Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, ia terus saja membayangkan pria itu berbuat yang iya-iya terhadapnya—sesekali memikirkan kegiatan-kegiatan liar diluar nalarnya sendiri. Ia terus tenggelam dalam kegiatan penuh fantasinya. Kegiatan yang akan ia sesali, saat nanti kesadarannya sudah kembali seutuhnya.

Akhirnya tangisnya pecah saat beberapa puluh menit kemudian hal yang dilakukannya mulai berefek dan ia mampu berorgasme.

la lega.

.

.

.

"Pria jangkung bertelinga peri itu siapa? Kau mengenalnya?"

Jongdae baru beberapa hari bersekolah di sekolah ini, tapi ia dengan Kyungsoo sudah terlihat seperti sahabat sejak lahir. Saat ini keduanya sedang bersantai di atap sekolah. Besarnya angin mengangkat-angkat helaian rambut almond berbelah dua milik Jongdae. Kedua pasang mata itu sedang melihat ke arah bawah, tepatnya ke arah lapangan basket. Sekitar selusin pria terlihat sedang berlari lari memperebutkan sebuah bola basket.

Jongdae mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyungsoo saat pria itu tak menjawab pertanyaannya. la mengangkat alisnya saat mata Kyungsoo terpaku pada sesuatu. Ia pun mempelajari objek apa yang bertanggung jawab atas terpakunya pandangan Kyungsoo. Dari sekian banyak pemuda yang bermain basket, tatapan Kyungsoo selalu tertuju pada salah satu pemuda berkulit tan dengan tubuh berisi. Oh...

"Apakah kau menyukainya? Pria berkulit hitam itu?" Jongdae memutuskan untuk mengganti pertanyaannya.

Kali ini Kyungsoo mendengar pertanyaan itu, bahkan ia tersentak kaget akibatnya. "Ah..." Ia terlihat sangat gugup, apalagi ketika Jongdae mengangkat sebelah alisnya semakin tinggi. Kyungsoo terlihat persis seperti kucing yang telah tertangkap basah mencuri ikan oleh majikannya. "I-iya. Begitulah." Akhirnya ia mengakuinya.

Jongdae tersenyum jahil. "Dia terlihat sangat tampan dan...seksi." la tertawa di sela-sela perkataannya saat menyaksikan warna merah parah menuruni wajah tembam Kyungsoo. Jongdae takjub karena menemukan ekspresi lain selain ekspresi serius di wajah temannya. "Kau memiliki selera yang bagus. Siapa dia?"

Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri, kemudian tertawa renyah setelahnya. "A-ah, dia Kim Jongin. Dulu kami sering bertemu di klub tari sekolah. Sekarang aku sudah keluar dari klub itu, karena aku selalu hampir saja mematahkan anggota tubuhku sendiri saat _free-style."_ Jongdae terbahak dengan nada khasnya atas pernyataan konyol darinya. Membayangkan bagaimana wajah Kyungsoo saat menari. Sungguh sangat tidak bisa dibayangkan olehnya. "Dia merupakan junior kita."

Jongdae mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mendengar semua pengakuan Kyungsoo. Beberapa saat berlalu, keduanya kembali memperhatikan siswa-siswa pebasket di bawah mereka. Kyungsoo memusatkan pandangannya kembali pada permainan penari sekolah itu. Sementara itu perhatian Jongdae tertuju lagi pada pemuda super tinggi bertelinga peri. Pria yang tadi ingin ia tanyakan identitasnya pada Kyungsoo. Pria aneh yang menabrak bahunya setelah berlari keluar kelas di hari pertamanya masuk sekolah.

Jongdae merasa penasaran padanya, jujur saja. la heran saat ia tak pernah melihat lagi batang hidung pria itu setelah pelajaran berikutnya. Begitu pun hari-hari berikutnya. Hingga tadi pagi, pria itu kembali muncul di kelasnya. Hanya saja penampilannya terlihat jauh lebih buruk sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Penampilan pria itu sangat kacau. la persis seperti siswa tingkat akhir yang akan menghadapi tes masuk universitas. la terlihat seperti sedang memiliki masalah yang begitu berat.

"Kyungsoo?" Jongdae mengetes keberadaan jiwa Kyungsoo karena ia ingin mengajukan pertanyaan lagi. Tak ingin kejadian tak diacuhkannya terulang.

"Ya. Kenapa?" Kyungsoo meresponnya dengan cepat.

Segera saja Jongdae mengajukan pertanyaan yang sempat tenggelam seperti beberapa menit lalu, "Pria jangkung bertelinga peri itu siapa? Kau mengenalnya?"

"Oh." Bibir Kyungsoo membentuk bulatan yang lumayan lebar setelah ia menemukan orang yang dimaksud Jongdae. "Dia itu Chanyeol. Dia sekelas dengan kita."

Jongdae mengerucutkan bibirnya saat informasi yang Kyungsoo berikan jauh dari kata cukup untuknya. "Apa penampilannya selalu seperti itu?" Pertanyaan lainnya terajukan. "Maksudnya, apakah penampilannya selalu acak-acakan? Padahal ia terlihat lumayan tampan." Jongdae merasa pipinya memanas saat mengatakan itu.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya ragu. "Entahlah. Sepertinya dia baru saja berkelahi dengan geng sekolah lain hingga terlihat kacau seperti itu. Biasanya pria Park itu selalu terlihat menawan dan menjadi pujaan para siswi di sekolah. Ia adalah legenda sekolah." la tiba-tiba terkekeh kecil saat akan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kau tahu, penisnya adalah benda yang paling diinginkan oleh para wanita di sekolah. Kudengar ia tak pernah melewatkan seks dengan gadis-gadis primadona sekolah."

Dadanya mengerut tak nyaman saat mendengar sahabatnya menggambarkan Chanyeol sebagai pria yang tak-pernah-melewatkan-seks. Jongdae membuka mulutnya ingin mengomentari pernyataan Kyungsoo. Namun, ia segera menutupnya kembali, karena tak ingin sahabatnya mencurigainya akan sesuatu. Ia tak ingin perasaan yang dirasanya ini diketahui secepat itu. Apalagi ketika mendengar betapa populernya Chanyeol itu. Namun, terlambat. Warna merah sudah terlanjur mendominasi wajahnya.

"Tunggu dulu. Apa kau menyukainya?" Kyungsoo menganga kaget.

"Ya..." Suara Jongdae semakin mengecil saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyungsoo. Raut wajah Kyungsoo terlihat seperti berita buruk baginya. Jongdae merasa sangat yakin karena tatapannya sangat jelas memberinya ketidaksetujuan. "Kurasa aku menyukainya." Bahkan suara Jongdae hampir tak terdengar saat mengakuinya.

Kyungsoo mengetatkan giginya dan menipiskan bibirnya. Mata bulatnya memancarkan tatapan prihatin pada Jongdae. Kyungsoo sebenarnya sangat ragu, tapi ia harus mengatakannya. Sebelum terlambat. Sebelum Jongdae terlalu larut dalam perasaannya. "Dengarkan aku. Aku tidak begitu peduli jika kau menyukainya atau tidak. Itu hakmu." Kyungsoo menghela napasnya. "Tapi aku peduli. Aku harap menahan perasaanmu. Aku takut kau malah terluka pada akhirnya. Kau dengar sendiri kataku tadi, Chanyeol bukan orang yang suka dengan komitmen. Dia juga pria yang kasar dan berengsek. Dia sering menyingkirkan apa yang tidak disukainya dengan tanpa berperasaan."

Kyungsoo menutup matanya lebih lama dari biasanya.

"Berita paling buruknya, dia itu _homophobia."_

Baru saja Jongdae mendengar petir di telinganya.

.

.

.

Jongdae berjalan ke arah tempat duduk Chanyeol dengan gerakan yang hampir mengalahkan siput. la merasa agak gentar. Apalagi ketika beberapa menit lalu ia menyaksikan sendiri reaksi pria itu, saat Ibu Bae memasangkan mereka berdua dalam satu kelompok. Chanyeol memukul mejanya seolah ia baru saja dijatuhi hukuman seumur hidup oleh jaksa penuntut umum.

Padahal Jongdae sama sekali tak menemukan alasan logis yang melatarbelakangi sikap tak terima itu. Sejauh memori yang Jongdae miliki, ia tak pernah berbuat dosa yang bisa membuat Chanyeol menderita. Bahkan, sungguh, mengatakan sepatah kata padanya pun, Jongdae tak pernah melakukannya.

Kecuali, ada satu kemungkinan. Kemarin Kyungsoo mengatakan hal lainnya yang membuatnya harus menjauhi Chanyeol. Ia mengatakan bahwa pria tinggi itu sangat membenci seseorang yang berpenampilan culun. Seseorang yang berpenampilan culun sepertinya. Chanyeol membencinya.

Sekarang ia baru menyadari alasan kenapa Kyungsoo mengatakan fakta tentang Chanyeol dengan ekspresi yang berlebihan. Ternyata reaksi yang telah Kyungsoo berikan sepadan dengan kenyataan yang terjadi di hadapannya. Chanyeol terlihat sangat risih kepadanya. Jongdae sudah menyapa Chanyeol dengan nada selembut dan seceria mungkin, tapi tak ada reaksi berarti yang didapatkannya. Pria itu malah bergerak tak nyaman di kursinya dengan kedua telapak tangan yang menggengam. Seolah-olah Jongdae adalah pasien positif pembawa virus berbahaya dan sepantasnya tak didekati sejauh mungkin.

Jongdae dengan pergerakan yang penuh kehati-hatian, mendudukkan dirinya di depan meja Chanyeol. la kemudian meletakkan kit yang baru ia bawa dari meja guru untuk kerja kelompok mereka nanti. Nanti? Jongdae kini bahkan ragu pekerjaannya akan selesai.

Ketika kelompok yang lainnya sudah memulai pekerjaannya, mereka berdua malah terdiam dalam dunia masing-masing. Sebenarnya Jongdae sangat ingin mengatakan beberapa patah kata, tapi selalu berakhir dengan kakunya rahangnya. Alasannya karena ia selalu merasakan aura Chanyeol yang sangat tidak bersahabat. Lainnya karena kegugupan yang melandanya saat melihat detail wajah Chanyeol dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Kau tahu." Akhirnya ia mengeluarkan katanya, meski pun rahangnya bergetar hebat saat melakukannya. "Selama umur hidupku, aku sering sekali menemui orang yang membenci penampilanku—kau tahu, penampilan culun." la menjeda ucapannya untuk mengantisipasi setiap reaksi yang mungkin dimunculkan Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu." Jongdae merasa percuma telah tersenyum terus. Chanyeol tak pernah sekali pun mencoba melihat semua itu. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Justru aku selalu menyalahkan diriku sendiri. Aku telah membuat orang lain tidak nyaman dengan penampilanku."

la mulai menyesali ucapan panjang-lebarnya. Chanyeol malah menunjukkan reaksi yang tak diharapkannya. la terlihat semakin emosi. Genggaman kedua tangannya di atas meja semakin mengerat. Jongdae tiba-tiba memiringkan alisnya saat melihat Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapnya. Hanya sekilat, kemudian menutupnya rapat kembali. Jongdae bisa mendengar retakan hatinya sendiri.

"Ah, lupakan saja." Jongdae menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Sepertinya kita harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan kita." Bohong. la justru tak ingin meneruskan pekerjaannya. Satu-satunya hal yang ingin Jongdae lakukan saat ini adalah menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri ke samudera terdalam supaya tak bertemu lagi dengan Chanyeol.

Jongdae mengulurkan salah satu lembar kerja ke arah Chanyeol. Ia merasa beruntung karena Chanyeol ternyata menerima uluran itu. Hanya saja ia meraih lembar kerja itu dengan kasar. Kemudian ia mengisi sendiri lembar kerja tanpa meminta pendapat teman kelompoknya. Melihatnya saja tidak.

Jongdae menundukkan kepalanya. Melihat bagan mengenai klasifikasi makhluk yang tadi diberikan lbu Bae."Chanyeol- _ssi_ , apa yang akan kita diskusikan? Dalam kertas ini dituliskan bahwa kita kita mengidentifikasi makhluk invertebrata." la mengucapkannya tanpa mengangkat kepalanya sama sekali. "Kita harus memilih salah satu _phylum,_ lalu mengklasifikasikannya."

Chanyeol terdiam, tak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Mendengarnya saja tidak.

Tiba-tiba Jongdae merasa sangat rendah diri. la ragu apakah harus terus berusaha menarik perhatian Chanyeol supaya memaafkannya, atau tidak. "Bagimana kalau kita membahas mengenai _phylum mollusca_ saja? Kurasa topiknya akan sangat menarik. _Phylum_ dengan spesies-spesies yang bagian tubuhnya lunak seperti gurita. Bukankah gurita memiki tentakel yang lunak—"

BRAK!

Bunyi gebrakan meja terdengar dari ujung mejanya. la belum sempat melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Seketika Jongdae merasakan tubuhnya melayang di udara. Tangan Chanyeol mencengkeram erat kerah kemeja seragamnya. Ia terengah karena pasokan udara ke paru-parunya tersendat. Saat ini ia bisa melihat kedua mata indah Chanyeol lama. Hanya saja mata memerah dan memberinya tatapan kebencian. Penuh dengan lonjakan emosi yang tak tertahankan.

"Kau! Berengsek kau!" Chanyeol mendesis. Gigi-gigi dalam mulutnya berderak keras. "Semua ini karena kau! Karena kau hidupku jadi hancur!"

Setelah mengumpati Jongdae tepat di depan wajahnya, Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu dengan ringan ke arah lantai. Jongdae tak sedikit pun meringis karena kelakuan kasar itu. Ia hanya mampu terbelalak tercampur heran. Apalagi ketika mendengar kata-kata ambigu Chanyeol. Air matanya tanpa terasa saat merasakan rasa perih tak tertahankan dalam rongga dadanya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Chanyeol berlari keluar kelas.

.

.  
.

"Sampai bertemu besok!" pamit Kyungsoo sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya pada Jongdae.

Jongdae tersenyum tipis sebelum Kyungsoo berlari menuju mobil hitam yang menjemputnya. Kyungsoo baru saja menemaninya untuk mendaftar di klub menyanyi sekolah. Awalnya ia tak ingin bergabung dengan klub apa pun tahun ini. Namun, Kyungsoo terus memaksanya setelah ia mendengarnya bersenandung saat mengerjakan esai tentang komunisme Jerman. Ia tak bisa menolak, apalagi ketika mendengar bujukan Kyungsoo setiap harinya.

Jongdae sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah saat telinganya mendengar bunyi pantulan bola basket dari dalam ruangan atletik. Ia memutuskan untuk mematahkan rasa penasarannya dengan menengokkan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan itu. Matras-matras yang biasanya ada di tengah-tengah lapangan, kini tersimpan di pinggir. Seorang pria justru berdiri menggantikan posisi matras yang seharusnya. Seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

Gerakan Chanyeol dalam memantulkan bola basketnya terlihat sangat kacau. Keringat melumuri wajahnya dan membasahi kemeja sekolahnya. Jongdae mengamati dalam diam semua pergerakan Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat frustasi. Secara sekilas, permainannya terlihat biasa saja.

Hanya saja Jongdae tahu pasti ada yang tidak beres. Terdengar jelas dari suara pantulan bola yang diselimuti emosi. Tak lama kemudian, dugaannya terbukti. Chanyeol berteriak keras, seperti ingin meledakkan dirinya sendiri. Ia lalu melemparkan bola basketnya dengan tenaga penuh ke sembarang arah.

"Chanyeol- _ssi_?" Nada peduli tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatir Jongdae saat ini. Ia melangkah mendekati Chanyeol. Sayangnya, rasa simpatinya justru mendapatkan reaksi yang tak diharapkannya sama sekali. Chanyeol menoleh padanya dengan wajah yang dipenuhi kekagetan. la seolah baru saja melihat sesuatu paling mengerikan seumur hidupnya. Jongdae merasa dadanya sendiri remuk melihat raut wajah itu.

Dalam otak Jongdae berkecamuk berbagai pertanyaan yang tak terlontarkan. Dugaaan-dugaan seperti kemungkinan Chanyeol sudah mengetahui tentang dirinya, tak bisa diabaikan. Tentang Jongdae yang menyimpan perasaannya pada pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu. Dugaan itu semakin kuat saat ia tak mampu menemukan kemungkinan lain yang bisa menjadi bukti kenapa Chanyeol memperlakukannya seperti itu. Chanyeol itu _homophobia,_ alasannya menghindari Jongdae tentu saja karena ia tahu jika orientasi seksual mereka berbeda. Iya, kan?

"Aku baru bertemu denganmu selama beberapa minggu ini, tapi aku merasa yakin jika kau memiliki masalah." Jongdae cepat-cepat mengungkapkan pikirannya saat Chanyeol terlihat bergegas pergi. Ia berhasil karena Chayeol berhenti tepat ketika ia membuka resleting tasnya. "Aku juga tak yakin jika masalah itu ada hubungannya denganku atau tidak. Tetapi aku ingin kau tahu, apa pun masalah yang melandamu saat ini, aku selalu berdoa semoga kau bisa menyelesaikannya."

Chanyeol terlihat menegang saat mendengar perkataannya. la masih saja menundukkan kepala, tak ingin menatapnya.

"Jika aku terlibat dalam masalahmu, maka aku ingin meminta maaf." Nada suara Jongdae bergetar, menunjukkan betapa tulusnya ia berkata. Chanyeol masih tidak terlihat bereaksi. "Apa pun yang telah kulakukan, aku tidak pernah bermaksud membuatmu menderita. Jujur saja, aku tidak ingin mengambil keuntungan satu pun darimu."

Jongdae mengerutkan keningnya. Berharap sekali saja mendapatkan tatapan mata Chanyeol. Setidaknya ia bisa melihat emosi Chanyeol padanya.

Harapannya terkabul. Chanyeol memalingkan wajah padanya. Malang sekali, ia menatap hanya untuk mendenguskan napas dengan meremehkan. Senyum miring terpasang di bibirnya. Selanjutnya Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. la memasukkan bola basketnya ke dalam tas dan menutupinya rapat. la berjalan melewati tubuh kaku Jongdae, tanpa bersusah payah memunculkan sepatah kata saja. Seolah permintaan maaf Jongdae bukanlah sesuatu yang harus diberi perhatian sedikit pun.

Jongdae mendesahkan napasnya lelah. Perasaannya seperti baru saja disiram es batu: mati rasa. Ia berlari untuk mengejar Chanyeol yang hampir keluar dari ruangan itu. "Jika kita tidak mungkin berteman, maka bisakah kita berdamai?"

Chanyeol seketika menghentikan langkahnya. la membalikkan wajahnya. Kedua matanya menemui binar terluka di balik kacamata tebal itu. "Bisakah... kau menghilang saja dari hidupku?" Bibirnya terlihat bergetar saat meminta. Chanyeol memohon dengan nada pelan tapi tajam. Tajam sekali sampai Jongdae hampir merasa hatinya tersayat jadi dua.

Jongdae terpaku kaku di tempatnya berdiri setelah Chanyeol berlalu dari hadapannya. Bukan karena perkataan menyakitkan Chanyeol, tetapi karena tatapan yang Chanyeol berikan padanya. Ia tidak mungkin salah. la baru saja melihat pancaran bersalah dari balik mata Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat semakin buruk. Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Jongdae- _hyung_? Bukankah kau seperti ini semenjak kedatangannya?"

Sehun menyodok bola biliar yang berada di depan bidikan matanya. la baru mengangkat kepalanya setelah bola ungu bernomor delapan masuk ke dalam lubang di pojok meja. Terlihat olehnya pemandangan sahabatnya yang tengah memandang sebuah bola hitam dengan tatapan kosong.

Selama beberapa bulan ini, terjadi banyak perubahan besar dalam diri Chanyeol. Mulai dari dirinya yang selalu diam melamun tanpa kata keluar. Sampai lenyapnya kegiatan-kegiatan yang rutin selalu dilakukannya. Mulai dari balapan, judi, mabuk, bahkan seks—yang benar saja, bahkan maniak seks seperti Chanyeol kehilangan gairah seksnya? Kemarin saja, Chanyeol mendapatkan tamparan dari seorang pelacur, karena ia sama sekali tak ereksi setelah begitu lama digoda.

Kalau boleh jujur, ia sekarang tak mengenal lagi sosok tinggi di hadapannya itu. Demi Tuhan, ia rindu dengan Chanyeol yang berbuat ulah—bukan, maksudnya, ia rindu dengan Chanyeol yang menikmati hidup. Sekarang Chanyeol tak beda jauh dengan manekin yang terpajang di toko pakaian. Beraga tapi tak bernyawa.

Sehun harus banyak-banyak bersyukur karena setidaknya Chanyeol mendengar dan menjawab pertanyaannya. "Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya. Meskipun jawabannya hanya sedikit dan tak menolong rasa penasarannya.

Sehun berdecak. Tak ada gunanya menanyakan pertanyaan pada Chanyeol saat ini. "Lebih baik kau tak usah menjawab pertanyaanku." Ekspresi wajah Sehun biasanya sangat datar, tapi saat ini jelas sekali emosi tinggi terterap di wajahnya. "Aku tahu. Ini semua karena Jongdae- _hyung_. Tidak ada orang lain lagi," simpul dengan nada mutlak seolah ia tahu segala hal tentang Chanyeol. Kesimpulannya itu tidak asal datang dari tebakannya. Ia telah melakukan banyak obeservasi hingga sampai pada pemikirannya itu. Apalagi ia melihat pertemuan Chanyeol dan Jongdae kemarin sore di ruang atletik.

"Kau tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Aku melihat kau dan dia kemarin sore. Kau bersikap seperti berengsek. Kau memberi kebencian kepadanya. Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri saat tanpa sadar ia melontarkan pertanyaan lagi.

"Tak usah dijawab," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum miring. Merasa menang saat melihat pegangan tangan Chanyeol di tongkat biliarnya mengerat setelah kata 'benci' keluar dari bibirnya. "Kau boleh saja membencinya di hadapan semua orang. Tapi aku tahu benar siapa dirimu."

"Seluruh murid sekolah tahu jika kau membenci orang berpenampilan culun—dan _gay."_ Senyuman miring itu masih belum menghilang dari bibirnya. "Aku mengira jika Jongdae- _hyung_ bukanlah orang yang biasa-biasa saja bagimu. Biasanya kau akan langsung melenyapkan orang-orang seperti itu jauh dari jarakmu. Tapi tidak dengan Jongdae- _hyung_. Sudah sebulan ia sekelas dengan kita, tapi kau belum melakukan kebiasaanmu: mengancam dengan berbagai cara agar mereka hilang darimu."

"Kau tidak bisa terus saja memperlakukannya seperti itu!" Sehun berteriak secara tiba-tiba. "Aku tahu, jauh dalam lubuk hati, kau tidak pernah ingin berbuat seperti itu. Benar, bukan?"

Genggaman tangan Chanyeol semakin mengerat mendengar perkataan terakhir dari Sehun. Tiba-tiba ia merasa emosi Sehun menularinya. la ingin marah karena semua yang dikatakan Sehun benar adanya.

Keheningan yang cukup lama menggantung. Kemudian Sehun langsung memecahkannya, "Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan mendiang ayahmu?" Sehun bertanya dengan sepelan mungkin. "Ayahmu adalah seorang _nerd,_ bukan?"

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat. Matanya bergetar saat memandang wajah Sehun yang memberikannya tatapan meremehkan. Ia sudah tahu?

"Aku baru mengetahui faktanya ini dari asistenku kemarin. Kau membenci para _nerd,_ karena ayahmu itu tak bisa menjaga ibumu dengan benar saat kejadian _itu_ terjadi. Setelah itu, kau membenci semua _nerd._ Sebenarnya jauh dalam lubuk hatimu, kau tidak benar-benar membencinya karena dia ayahmu sendiri.

Oleh karena itu, kau selalu mengusir para _nerd_ itu bukan dengan cara buruk. Kau mengancam mereka tepat setelah kau menemukan mereka, dengan geretakan yang sambal. Kau sebenarnya tidak akan pernah benar-benar melaksanakan ancamanmu.

Tapi kau berbuat berbeda dengan Jongdae- _hyung_. Kau tidak mengancamnya seperti kasus-kasus sebelumnya. Jika kau berpikir kalau tidak mengancam Jongdae- _hyung_ adalah penyelesaian, maka kau salah besar. Yang kau lakukan saat ini justru menyiksanya, karena kau membencinya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Jelaskan padaku siapa Kim Jongdae sebenarnya!"

Sehun terengah-engah setelah selesai mengungkapkan rasa khawatirnya dengan panjang lebar. Ia tahu benar perkataannya menyakiti Chanyeol. Tetapi jika itu bisa menolongnya untuk menyadarkan Chanyeol, kenapa tidak?

Chanyeol menghela napasnya. la menutup matanya saat memori-memori yang datang dari masa lalu datang di pikirannya. la tidak pernah menyangka Sehun akan mengetahuinya. Sehun selalu penasaran dengan alasannya membenci orang-orang culun, namun ia tak pernah memberikannya. Ia merasa begitu kaget saat Sehun menyatakan fakta-fakta yang telah diketahuinya padanya.

Ya, semua yang dikatakan Sehun benar. Mengenai alasannya membenci pria culun dan perilaku berbedanya terhadap... "Kim Jongdae. Dia adalah orang yang sangat penting bagiku." Chanyeol berusaha meredakan detakan pada dadanya yang selalu membuatnya tak nyaman. "Hanya saja, dia datang dalam waktu dan kesempatan yang salah."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak lenyapkan saja dia daripada menyakitinya terus seperti itu?!" Sehun kehabisan kesabaran melihat Chanyeol tak berusaha untuk menemukan pemecahan dari masalahnya. Ayolah kenapa ia membuat semua ini merumit?

"Ide yang bagus." Chanyeol tertawa seperti psikopat setelahnya. la terlihat seperti orang yang sudah menyerah pada hidup. "Kita lenyapkan saja dia seperti caraku sebelumnya. Kita gunakan saja cara paling kasar."

Sehun membuka mulutnya dengan lebar. "Park Chanyeol." la hampir kehabisan kata-kata. "Apa kau menyadari apa yang baru kau katakan?"

"Ya. Aku sedang menjadi diriku sendiri. Pria berengsek ini adalah diriku."

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya tak terima. "Kau tidak hanya akan menyakitinya! Kau juga akan menyakiti...

...dirimu sendiri."

.

.

.

Pagi ini, Jongdae baru saja memasuki gerbang sekolahnya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya. Sudah sekitar sepuluh siswa melintasinya dan menatapnya dengan lekat. Bukan tatapan tidak peduli seperti biasa, kali ini justru ia mendapat mendapat tatapan benci. la mengedarkannya pandangannya dan tak menemukan benda atau makhluk apa pun di sekitarnya yang bisa dibenci. Tersisa satu kemungkinan, orang-orang memberikan tatapan itu justru untuknya. Kenapa?

la terus mendapatkan tatapan risih itu hingga sampai di kelas. Kerutan di keningnya semakin banyak akibat matanya tak menemukan keberadaan Kyungsoo. Biasanya ia selalu datang lebih awal sembari mendengarkan pemutar musik di bangkunya. Aneh.

la melangkah perlahan menuju bangkunya dengan lautan tatapan aneh dari semua orang dalam kelas mengiringinya. la tersentak sendiri melihat keadaan bangkunya. Salah satu dari kaki kursinya patah. Cairan berwarna merah kental melumurinya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat tak ada satu pun dari temannya yang terlihat ingin menjelaskan penyebabnya hancurnya kursinya pagi ini. Atau siapa pun yang bertanggung jawab. Benar-benar tak ada satu orang pun.

Ia mendesah keras, kesal.

Ia akan pergi keluar dan meminta penjaga sekolah mengganti kursinya. Baru saja ia akan melangkahkan kakinya. Hingga—plok!

Sebutir telur ayam mentah mendarat dengan kerasnya di kepalanya. Sebelum ia menemukan siapa pelaku pelamparan telur dikepalanya, telur lainnya sudah lebih dulu menghujaminya. Tangannya otomatis terangkat saat merasakan pecahan telur itu meleleh di bagian matanya. Saat rasa mualnya mulai datang karena bau telur yang luar biasa busuk, telinganya bisa dengan jelas mendengar berbagai teriakan.

"Jauhi Park Chanyeol!"

.  
.

.

 **TBC!**

* * *

Sungguh sangat drama dan sangat BBF sekali chapter ini. Maafkan atas segala kekurangan author yang sangat melankolis ini. Buat kalian semua pembaca pervert, chapter depan kalian bakal ketemuan sama dua orang yang ***an! Yeay! Seneng kalian, seneng? Kalian seneng sementara wa di sini sampe sakit kepala mikirin adegan-adegan yang tidak sepantasnya untuk otak polos wa. (plak!)

Bentar wa mau marah-marah dulu sama Cahyo juga Ode. Astaga kalian udah liat fancam Exordium yang What If, belum? Kalau kalian masih ngerasa ChanDae shipper, kalian harus sangat wajib tonton fancamnya.

Sumpah ingin marah (spoiler) sama Ode yang di tengah-tengah lagu tiba-tiba deketin Cahyo. Eh, dateng-dateng langsung dipeluk dia sama Cahyo! Terus, mereka duduk berdua deketan. Ode duduknya rapet banget kek perawan, njir. Beda banget sama Cahyo duduknya!

Terus, terus, Cahyo pengen pegangan sama Ode tapi ditepis mulu, kek, "Neng, sini deketan dong, abang pengin pegangan, nih!" Anjir, kegoblokan! Wa pengen tonjok Cahyo!

Terus, terus, terus, mereka berdua nyanyi-nyanyi sambil liat-liatan. Mati, lo! Mereka barengan acting-acting jelek niruin lirik lagu. Kalau chapter depan gak update, salahin aja mereka! Bye!


End file.
